Nigel
Possessing the abilities to stop time and blink, Nigel was a powerful Warlock that plotted to attack a Magical Be-In held at Halliwell Manor during the Summer of Love in 1967. Conspiring with his evil lover, Robin, the two attacked and killed several witches during the gathering, including Penny Halliwell's first husband, Allen, which ultimately paved the way for Penny to become the powerful witch she was in the present time, wanting to protect her family at all costs, no matter the threat. Quick Facts Gender: Male Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Blinking, Stopping Time, Fire Balls Portrayed By: Jake Busey Plotting to Attack at the Magical Be-In Knowing that Penny Halliwell and other magical beings were planning to tap into the Nexus beneath Halliwell Manor, and "ride the magical wave", Nigel and his girlfriend, Robin plotted to attack the beings and slaughter them for the power. Encounter with the Charmed Ones When Paige Matthews accidentally travelled to 1967 by putting a pair of Penny's curse go-go boots on, she met Robin, who was posing as a friend of Penny. As Penny, Paige and Robin discussed the Be-In, Nigel stopped time and appeared, asking Robin how everything was going. He reminded her to kep up pretenses a while longer so they could get the Manor packed with beings they could massacre. He noticed Paige and questioned who she was, noting that her clothes appeared to be a bit strange. Robin told him she wasn't sure and that she just arrived, he then told Robin to keep an eye on her and that the attack will go as scheduled that evening. While rubbing her hair with his hand he told her that if she needed anything he would be close by and he blinked away. : Paige was then introduced to Allen Halliwell, her grandfather, Penny's first husband and was surprised to see how in love they were and when Allen mentioned Patty she blurted out "mom Patty" and when the two looked at her, she said that she meant to say that Penny was a mom and that she never would have guessed. Allen looked closer at Paige and called her Janice, saying that he just came from his sister, Janice's pad, and swore he was looking right at her again. Robin stood by listening and when Paige said she had to go, told her that she had to stay for the be-in that night. : After summoning Penny in the present time, she explained to Piper and Phoebe what had happened in 1967 and the two travelled to the past where they were arrested and put in jail. While back at the Manor, Penny set up a crystal alarm system to keep evil threats from attacking during the be-in which caused Robin to worry that Nigel would not be able to attack. Allen suspected that Robin was hiding something and when he pursued her, the two wound up in the Attic of the Manor where Allen found Robin trying to cast a spell, summoning evil into the home. : He confronted Robin asking how she could betray their dream but she told him the only dream she had was helping Nigel put Allen and all of the "weak creatures" out of their misery. She then created a fire ball and was about to launch it at Allen when Paige walked in. Robin threw the fire ball towards Paige but she managed to dive out of the way, as Allen tried to explain that violence wasn't the answer, telling her to let love replace her fear and that he knows she felt their love. : But Robin told him she still had the stink of love on her and created another fireball, but Paige distracted her and knocked over a can of marbles that fell to the floor, knocking Robin down. The fire ball then went into the air and fell atop of her, vanquishing her in a fiery blast, knocking Allen backwards as Piper and Phoebe walked in, having escaped the prison. Paige realized that she had just changed their entire future, which caused Grams in the present time to transform back into a carefree woman. : Penny then entered the Attic, asking what happened and they explained that Robin was evil and attacked Allen. Allen told her that Robin mentioned a warlock and Piper and Phoebe told them they have to fight the evil creature. Penny was hesitant, not wanting to use violence, but Phoebe reminded her that they have to vanquish evil. Penny and Allen then went to send everyone in the Manor home. : Piper then told Penny and Allen about her grandmother fighting demons explaining that there was no reasoning with evil beings; and that they'd keep killing until a force of good stopped them. The two were still hesitant, believing violence wasn't the answer and Piper then asked if they would fight evil if it attacked their daughter. Nigel then blinked in, stopping time, furious that there were no witches, he then restarted time and Allen, Penny and Piper looked at him. He then questioned where everyone was and Allen told him that they sent them home, saying the Manor was his and that they won't fight him. : Nigel then punched Allen in the face, causing him to fall to floor. Piper told Penny to do something, and she tried to cast a spell to bring peace into Nigel's heart but he stopped time again, telling Penny that she thought she would be able to cast a love spell on him, he told her he was a warlock and turned away. Allen got up from the ground and Nigel blasted a fire ball toward Penny and Piper but Allen shielded them, causing him to be hit by the ball, killing him. Nigel then told them it was their turn to join him but Paige and Phoebe appeared behind him and threw a potion at him blasting him against the wall. He then blinked out of the way as Phoebe threw a potion at him and Penny sobbed holding Allen. : Penny then created a binding potion wanting to bind her powers as Phoebe, Piper and Paige told her that it wasn't the answer, and that she had to figh evil when it attacked, not turning her back on her gifts. Phoebe accidently revealed that she, Paige and Piper were sisters and Penny told them she thought they were friends but then they explained they were her granddaughters from the future. Nigel then blasted a fire ball at the cauldron of potion telling that he hadn't forgotten about them. Phoebe tried to kick him, but Nigel blinked out of the way causing Phoebe to hit the wall. He then blasted the three sisters into a table. Defeat and Vanquish Penny walked in the room behind him, telling him to stop as he created a fire ball to throw at her granddaughters. He asked what she was going to do about it, assuming another love spell but she used her power of Telekinesis to blast the warlock against the wall. He fell to the floor and when he got up, she sent him flying into another wall and he fell to the floor again. : Nigel tried to shake it off but Penny blasted a small table into his head. Phoebe told her to use the grandfather clock and she Penny telekinetically caused it to fall atop Nigel, breaking it. She asked what to do next and Phoebe told her she usually does something very final at that time. She then cast a spell destroying him in a flowery blast. Vanquish Spell Snuff this warlock, His days are done. But make him good For the ecosystem. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Warlocks Category: Vanquished by Penny Halliwell Category: Season 6